Augmented reality generally refers to presenting real-world and virtual reality or augmentation data in a combined display to a user. For example, augmented reality systems may enhance real-world content by enhancing such content with computer-generated supplemental information. The augmentation information may be overlaid onto real-world images or displayed in a manner to enable the user to view both the real-world content and the augmentation information in a combined view.